


Legend of the OmeletWings

by rgii55447



Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: Comedy, Coming of Age, Drama, Egg Laying, Empathy, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Hypersensitivity, Love at First Sight, Male/Female Differences, Obsession, Romance, sweet romance, thematic elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29703315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rgii55447/pseuds/rgii55447
Summary: A tribe of Dragons, obsessed with eating their own eggs, lies hidden away in the Claw of the Clouds Mountains. A young OmeletWing, Embryo, sets out to discover if she has more purpose in life than just to be an Egg Layer, and discovers what it truly means to be herself. T for dramatic thematic elements involving Egg Laying.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Intro

It is a long known fact that dragons lay eggs. With or without a partner, a dragon will lay an egg anyway. From this truth, many great events were born. In ancient times, there was even an event called the Egglympics where all the tribes would gather together and perform all sorts of Egg Related Sports.

But a particular group of dragons became extremely obsessed with eggs. Following the lead of the scavengers who often slipped into their caves to steal their eggs for food, the fanatics began to eat their own eggs as well.

To many dragons, this was seen as unnatural, so the group of dragons left the other dragons to form their own tribe, the OmeletWings in a hidden valley in the Claw of the Cloud mountains. There, they let their obsession with eggs overtake them, shaping their whole society, until they forgot even the difference between which eggs to eat and which eggs to not, they only cared for omelets and omelets alone.

The OmeletWings had no need for alarms, because they had their own signal for waking up in the morning: The screams of a dragon; the promise of another breakfast served.

On a table in the center of the village, they would lay out plates and platters of all sorts of egg dishes galore, some of the citizens would lay so many eggs, there was always enough for everyone.

But out of all the dragons in the valley, there was no stronger supporter of this feast than Queen Omelet of the OmeletWings herself (This was a name which was received by all potential Queens in order to keep up with the branding, the egg in it’s finest form).

Unfortunately, not even she was above fault though. Everytime she laid an egg, she would forget her purpose in life and succumb to the pain of screaming and writhing. As much as she latter regretted her reaction, every time she laid the next egg, she would do it all again.

Once, she even cursed the art of Egg Laying altogether!

After that, the Queen vowed she would never again make such a blasphemous remark against her beautiful craft. She had a muzzle fashioned for herself, and every day she laid an egg, she would strap it on, so no screams and horrible statements could arise. She hired an impersonate who sounded just like her to cheer every time she had a contraction, to represent her overwhelming joy at begifting the world to something as beautiful as dragon eggs.

But even through the muzzle, she couldn’t suppress her blasphemous thoughts about egg laying every time she laid, her continually tendency to forget her wonderful purpose in life when gripped in the clutches of pain, the urge to throw her impersonator out the window every time she shouted for joy (she built special chains to prevent any further incidents), but at the very least, nobody could hear it but her, and by the time she tasted her delicious daily omelet, all those unholy thoughts were long forgotten.

Now, it could be assumed that if the dragons ate all their eggs, there would be no descendants to carry on to the next generation, but every once in awhile, the storeroom became so full of eggs, that one would be left unattended long enough for it to hatch. This was often considered a dysfunctional egg, which was then returned to the couple who provided it to care for it until it became capable of joining the great Circle of Breakfast as well.

And it was from one of these dysfunctional eggs that the daughter Embryo was born. The dragonet who would grow up to change the OmeletWings forever.


	2. Embryo

Embryo ran her talons through the grass, feeling the individual blades bending underneath her weight as her talons gently flowed through them. Oops, she accidently knocked am ant off a blade and felt it rebound from the loss of its weight.

Embryo closed her eyes and breathed in the morning air, the grass and the flowers all creating the distinct smell that was her home in the valley.

As Embryo made her way to the breakfast pavilion, she continued to run her talons through the grass and the leaves on the trees along her path.

As she passed through the down she stopped upon hearing the screams of pure agony from inside one of the houses. Apparently one of the dragons was still laying and wouldn’t be able to make breakfast. It would be alright though as she was sure to get special attention for her contribution tomorrow.

The thought of laying an egg filled Embryo with terror. She was hypersensitive and highly attuned to all her senses, and sometimes even a small touch from another could send her body reeling in on itself with uncomfortable tingling (She supposed she must be highly ticklish, but she tried not to tell anyone. She hated being tickled). Given that laying an egg was the most pain a dragon could feel (all for a noble cause, they’d all say, unless they were actually doing it themselves, then they were cursing their very existence), the thought of doing it herself sent shivers of terror down her spine.

But she was of the Egg Laying half of the population, which her mom had told her was a special privilege. Though proud of them, she could tell her father was slightly jealous, but by judging how dragons screamed when laying their eggs, she always thought he should consider himself the lucky one.

Unlike her. She couldn’t even stand stubbing her talons, how could she stand laying an egg. She couldn’t even fathom what it must be like to be her future self when she first laid her egg. In some ways there was almost some excitement, like stepping into the unknown mysteries which only she could know. But given that they were unknown mysteries of pain, she figured she would rather pass.

Don’t get her wrong, she enjoyed the food, she really did, but was it really worth the pain that went into it just to lay the egg?

The idea that you could find pride in knowing that you stand for a noble cause, yet every time you do it, you scream and wish your life away, knowing that she herself was destined to do the same someday, just made her feel very vulnerable.

Embryo shook the thoughts from her head. At least she didn’t have to worry about it yet.

Embryo reached the pavilion where the table was already set with all the eggy goodness, the Queen sitting at the head full of pride at the beauty of the kingdom she ran.

Embryo, or Em as she was sometimes called, joined her parents at the table.

“What took you so long?” Asked her mother Albumen. “We were afraid you got lost.”

“She probably just stopped to smell the flowers,” her father Yoke stated.

“Yeah,” admitted Embryo, “It’s kind of hard to smell it over breakfast, no offense. It’s nice to take in the morning air before I get here.”

“Is this the daughter?” Said another OmeletWing, getting close. Embryo watched her with a puzzled expression. Did her parents know this OmeletWing.

“Oh,” said Albumen, noticing her daughter’s expression, “allow my to introduce you to introduce you to Chorion. She’s the mother of Vitellus. We’ve been talking, and we think he would be a perfect match for you two to be married.”

Embryo noticed the male dragon standing a Chorion’s side. He looked friendly enough, but Embryo didn’t feel that instant connection she had hoped to feel when she discovered the one she was meant to be with.

“We looked into it,” Yoke explained, “and we think that a partnership between you and him will create eggs of maximum flavor potential.”

Though it was true that a dragon could lay eggs by herself, it was well accepted that a partnership could increase production speed significantly. And choose the right partner it may even have a positive impact on the flavor.

Embryo didn’t know what to feel. She always knew this day would come, but so soon? Was she really ready?

 _Maybe it’ll always be too soon for you,_ she thought to herself, _we always think we’ll be ready later, but it will always be now, later never truly comes._

Before she could do anything though, the Queen spoke up.

“Hello everyone, I’d like to thank you all for coming. I am proud to say I had an extra large clutch of eggs last night and am proud to share it with you all today. I would also like to congratulate young Caviar who also laid her first egg this morning and is also proud to share it with us today.”

There was a loud round of applause as all eyes turned to Caviar, who smiled shyly at the crowd. Though she was clearly pleased with herself, her head was covered in sweat, and she was obviously exhausted from her ordeal.

“Now, without further ado,” said the Queen, “Let’s sing our National Anthem.”

And so, the crowd turned to their flag, hanging from a nearby tower, and began to sing:

_From inside us, our very Soul,_

_You are formed, for us all,_

_The food of life for which we find our lives,_

_From our stomachs, to our stomachs you return._

_Our purpose, our meaning, is found in you,_

_The Eggs of the OmeletWings._

A tear rolled down the Queen’s face at the beauty of it all.

As everybody began to eat, Embryo turned her attention back to Caviar. She had known Caviar growing up. It felt strange to know that she had now endured the experience of Egg Laying that Embryo could only imagine.

Embryo turned to look at Vitellus, looking with pride at his flag as he ate.

 _Well,_ Embryo thought to herself, _it looks like you’ll be joining her pretty soon yourself if things continue as planned. You’ll be fulfilling your purpose._

Embryo stared at her plate in silence. Why did that thought not make her feel better?


	3. Leaving

As Embryo and her parents entered their home after their lovely breakfast, Albumen turned to look at her.

“So,” she inquired, “What did you think?”

“Well,” Embryo began, “I quite liked the egg salad Caviar brought. I think she has some potential when it comes to… you know.”

“No, not about breakfast,” Albumen said.

“What did you think about Vitellus?” Yoke finished.

Embryo looked away. “He’s fine. I guess.” She hesitated, not sure how to continue. Her reserves to Egg Laying still swirling so clearly in her head, but so hard to actually speak (not to mention the undignified process in which eggs are actually laid) “It’s just… I don’t know if I’m ready…”

Albumen looked at Yoke, then back at Embryo. Slowly, she stepped up to her, and gently rested her talons on her face.

“Listen,” Albumen said, “I felt the same way when I was your age. But then it happened, and it was so perfect…”

“We knew this was our purpose together,” Yoke finished again.

“That’s just it,” said Embryo stepping away, “What if this is not my purpose?”

Albumen and Yoke looked shocked, as if such an idea had never occurred to them.

“Not your purpose?” Albumen gaped.

“It’s just…” Embryo hesitated, trying to find the words, “Laying Eggs, Eating Eggs… There got to be more to life than that. I feel the air blowing across my scales, hear the river rushing down the stream. There is so much more to the world than just Breakfast, and what is my place in all of it?

Albumen and Yoke looked at each other. “You know where you come from, right?” Albumen said.

“It’s said,” Yoke picked up, “if you let food rot long enough, it will mutate into something alive. Your egg was left abandoned and uneaten for so long, that it mutated into you.”

“From the egg you came, so for the egg you provide,” Albumen continued, “What could be a greater purpose than that?”

“Maybe you’re right, maybe I’m wrong,” Embryo said, “But I have to find out for myself.” Embryo turned to look out the door at the mountains in the distance, the breeze blowing down from them seeming to call her.

Albumen’s eyes widened. “Wh-what do you mean?”

A rush of certainty passed through Embryo, opening a door within her Soul that she never had known was there all along.

“I’m going to see the world.” She stated.

Now Albumen and Yoke were full attention.

“What,” Albumen said, “But you don’t know what’s out there, you don’t know…”

“Don’t worry Mom, I’ll be fine. You too Dad.” She looked her parents over. “Maybe you’re right, maybe my purpose is to lay eggs, but I need to see what’s out there first.”

"So much potential..." Albumen sighed.

Embryo looked her parents long in the eyes, their gazes softened.

“Oh Em…” Albumen began.

“We’ll miss you,” Yoke finished.

They all pressed their heads together for a long moment.

“We know you’ll find your purpose,” Albumen continued.

“And we know you’ll make us proud.”

Yoke pulled his head away, and Embryo looked at him, then at Albumen.

“I’ll see you again later.”

With that, Embryo turned and headed out the door. The morning light glittered off her light yellow scales, it’s heat warming her up, filling her Soul with energy. She spread her wings, feeling the air currents rushing around her…

And with that, she blasted off, above the OmeletWing village. She looked back down to see her parents standing in the doorway watching her, loving expressions on their faces.

 _I’ll see you again,_ see again promised herself, _and I will make you proud._

And with that, she turned herself toward the mountains, and let the wind and her Soul carry her off into the unknown.


	4. Village

Embryo had never felt so free as she swooped over the mountains, the feel of the air under her wing beats, how it flowed across her scales, the smell of pines and fresh snow on the jagged mountain peaks, for the first time, she actually felt like she was fully herself.

But after awhile, her wings began to grow tired. She had never flown this far before; she had never figured the Claw of the Cloud Mountains to be this big.

Finally, she noticed what looked like a small village bellow, tucked away nicely in a narrow, wooded area between the mountains. She noticed other dragons pacing along the streets and was somewhat surprised to notice their scales were shades of red and orange, unlike the whites and yellows and other eggy colors from her village.

Still, her wings were getting sore from all the flying, and she wasn’t rather fond of the uncomfortable feeling they were giving her ( _If this is bothering you, imagine how you’ll feel when_ _you finally lay your first egg_ ). Perhaps she could find out more info about the world outside at large, there wasn’t much of it in the library in her own village, as they mostly focused on the feats of Egg Laying over the centuries. Did dragons here care as much about eggs as her village did? She would have to make herself inconspicuous until she figured out more about these strange dragons.

So with these thoughts, she banked in for a landing.

She landed on the cobblestone streets and looked around. A few of the dragons briefly looked at her curiously, but then went back to their own business.

As she walked down the street, she felt the cobblestones under her talons. It was interesting how smooth and freshly polished they were. Her own village wasn’t bad, but it was clear this one went to the extra effort to remain neat for its residents and visitors.

Embryo found a tavern at the end of a street. She felt her tummy rumbling. Maybe it was time to get some food.

She had already had eggs for breakfast, and she knew that even OmeletWings needed other foods to survive (Eggs could only be produced by the protein that was already in the body, which meant the other protein had to come from somewhere), but she figured this tavern would already have a surplus of her favorite, so it couldn’t hurt.

She entered the tavern to find a brightly lit place. A delicious whiff of food hit her nose, and tables were lined up where dragons were eating and discussing things with each other. A band was playing a jolly tune in a corner, and a couple of dragons were even dancing to it, and the beat made Embryo’s heart want to soar. This place was clearly designed to positively overwhelm all of your senses, and Embryo loved it.

Embryo stepped up the counter where a female dragon was watching her curiously.

“Can I help you?” The Dragon asked her politely.

“Yes,” replied Embryo, “I was wondering, do you have any eggs?”

“Eggs,” pondered the dragon, “you mean like chicken eggs, or falcon eggs. Summit even brought in a batch of eagle eggs the other day, we still have a few of those left I believe.”

Embryo hesitated for a moment, she was confused on how this dragon could misunderstand. Sure she knew chickens, falcons, and eagles all laid eggs, but…

Okay she’d let this dragon off, perhaps they tried those eggs around here too.

“No,” replied Embryo, “I mean, do you have dragon eggs?”

The dragon just stared at her blankly. “Dragon eggs…”

Embryo was now even more confused, “Yeah. Dragon Eggs? Don’t you have them?”

The dragon continued staring blankly, “No… I’m afraid not…”

Embryo sighed. Oh well, she could find something else to eat.

The dragon at the counter looked at her again, her gaze softening. “Here, why don’t you find a table and I’ll bring you a menu.”

Embryo nodded gratefully, and found a nice table to sit at. The dragon came back a few moments later with the menu, and poured her a glass of water.

Embryo sat there, reading the menu. It was really strange. Along with a large variety of foods she never heard of before, there was no mention of dragon eggs. Perhaps it was a result of culture, maybe they ate differently from the way she ate at home. Which was weird. She knew she had flown all morning, but she didn’t figure she’d flown far enough to enter an entirely different civilization entirely.

Well, there still were some things she was familiar with on the menu, even if the eggs weren’t from her preferred species (hmm, did eggs from these different looking dragons taste any different than the eggs that the dragons in her village laid?). In the end, she settled on some partridge eggs and sausage.

As she was ordering, she didn’t notice the new dragon coming in. He was bright red, a face full of life, about the same age as Embryo. He was carrying a few birds he had hunted down, and brought them up to the dragon at the counter.

“Summit,” said the dragon, “I see you brought in another catch.”

“Absolutely,” Summit replied, “That’s four birds, so that’ll be…”

“Here you go,” said the dragon handing over some coins. Summit counted them and smiled back. Good pay for a job well done.

“Would you like anything to eat while you’re here?” asked the dragon.

“Hmm,” thought Summit, “Yeah, I think I’ll have something.”

“Okay, take a seat, and I’ll be with you shortly.”

Summit nodded, and looked around the tavern.

Then his eyes stopped. Around him was a large assembly of the typical SkyWing that he was so used to seeing, maybe the occasional MudWing and SandWing here and there…

But then, at one table, all by herself, was the most interesting dragon he’d ever seen. She was not like the average SkyWing. Her scales were a pale yellow, her body slightly rounder than a regular SkyWing. But there was something else about her, something he couldn’t place…

Summit had always something snapping into place when he met his Soul Mate, like a broken link finally clicking together, but at this point, it felt like something different entirely, like a link had always been there, inside of him, but now he was seeing who it was connected to. He could imagine himself growing old with her, the happiness they’d share as they raised dragonets together, all of it.

 _Slow down!_ He told himself, _you don’t even know her. You’re just jumping to conclusions._

Still, it wouldn’t hurt to get to know her a little. Besides, how do relationships start but with two dragons introducing themselves to eachother?

“Hello,” he said, approaching her table, “I’m Summit, mind if I join you?”

Startled, Embryo looked up. “Oh no, I don’t mind.”

Summit took the seat opposite her and gave her a friendly smile.

“So, you from around here?” He asked.

“Um, no,” Embryo replied, “I flew in from a village a few hours from here actually.”

“Could I have your name if you don’t mind?” The SkyWings asked.

“Uh, Em… My friends call me Em.” Embryo wasn’t used to having conversations with strangers, so she wasn’t sure if she was coming off properly.

“Cool.” Summit eyes lit up. “You don’t mind if we got to know eachother do you?”

Embryo looked the newcomer up and down. He didn’t seem a threat at all to her. Being out in the world alone for the first time, she knew she was prone to naivety, but examining him with all her attuned senses, he seemed sincere. Obviously, he had a crush on her or something, but he seemed genuinely interested in getting to know her.

Still, she didn’t know how she felt about how she, just by the act of existing in another’s presence, could somehow become some sort of attraction, just because she was a somewhat cute girl.

She shook her head. It was completely normal to have a crush on someone, she might have a crush on him as well. But was he having thoughts about their potential future together? About her laying eggs… She shuddered. Why did it always come back to that? Those thoughts of her writhing and screaming in agony as she’d heard other dragons do, were those inevitable?

But still, there was this comfortable feeling she had being around him, like there was an instant connection. Was this how she’d expected to feel when she met the one she was meant to be with. She wasn’t sure, but at the very least, she thought it would be helpful to ask him for information.

“So this village,” Embryo began, “Where exactly are we?”

“This village?” Summit answered, “This here is Valley, in the Claw of the Cloud Mountains, in SkyWing territory.”

“SkyWings?” Embryo asked, “Are those a type of dragon.”

Summit looked at her quizzically. Embryo realized she might sound ridiculous, but she had to find out some way or another, right.

“Yes…” Summit replied. He noticed her expression, “Don’t worry, I’m about to come off as just as ridiculous, because… I’m not sure I know what type of dragon you are either.”

Embryo looked at him, “Me? Well, I’m from a tribe that calls ourselves OmeletWings.”

Summit gagged.

“What?” Summit tried to keep a straight face, but it was hard. He really liked this girl, but there was just something about the term OmeletWings that got to him. “I’m sorry, please forgive me.”

Embryo looked away, “It’s okay. I have a feeling things are quite different here than they are at home anyway.”

They were both silent for a minute, neither knowing what to say. It wasn’t exactly uncomfortable like they would have expected though, it felt like just two dragons, sitting at a table, taking in the atmosphere of the tavern.

Finally, the waitress dragon came out with Embryo’s order. The dragon glanced at Summit, and Summit shrugged.

“Know what you want?” She asked him.

Summit took one last glance at Embryo, then placed his order. Fired Mountain Goat Steak and Gravy.

As the waitress left, Summit took out the coins he’d received earlier and fiddled with them. Embryo, curious about the clanking sound they made that rang through the air, looked at him.

“What are those?”

Summit looked at her, “Just coins. We use them to trade for things, houses, scrolls, food-“

Summit stopped what he was saying, realization rising on both of their faces.

“You have to trade for food!” Embryo exclaimed.

“You don’t know what money is!” Summit exclaimed at the same time.

Embryo looked down at her plate.

“How do you not know you have to pay for food?” Summit asked shocked.

“I don’t know,” Embryo cried out, “In our village, we do trading, but we all help with the food, and we all share the food. I didn’t realize it was different here!”

Embryo looked at her plate, guilt filling her up. “What do I do, what do I do?”

Summit looked at the food, then back at Embryo. “Don’t worry, I’ll take care of it.”

When the waitress came back a few minutes later with Summit’s dish, he paid for both of their meals. Embryo looked at Summit gratefully.

“Thank you,” Embryo replied.

“No problem,” Summit answered back.

Embryo, her concerns settled, finally sat back to eat. She took a bite of her food. Hmm? The flavor wasn’t quite the same as the eggs back home, not bad, just different. She figured she could enjoy a meal or two like this, even if it wasn’t the same.


End file.
